Jedi Refugee
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi, The Fringe With the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire, The Jedi found themselves on the wrong side of galactic authority and were all but wiped out at the conclusion of the Clone Wars. Despite the deft machinations of Emperor Palpatine, a few Jedi survived this purge and continued to live on in the galaxy. Some Jedi, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, went into hiding to protect themselves until it was time to fulfill their destinies. Others, however, chose not to stand by and watch as the galaxy descended farther into darkness, and took a more active hand in defending the galaxy against evil. These Jedi refugees take on many roles. Some attempt to fight the Empire and The Dark Side in clandestine fashion, keeping a low profile and making sure that no one can connect them to their Jedi heritage. These Jedi Refugees work behind the scenes, subtly manipulating events to stymie the Empire at every turn . If they must use The Force or their Lightsabers, they do so in a way that draws no attention to themselves, trying to ensure that the Empire never learns of their involvement. Surviving Jedi who act in this manner know that they cannot hope to tackle the Empire on their own, and, believing that all other Jedi are dead, they struggle against the forces of evil while trying to preserve The Jedi tradition. Other Jedi Refugees take a more active hand, such as Jedi Master Rahm Kota, who formed his own militia to take the fight to the Empire. These Jedi seek out like-minded individuals and launch overt attacks against Imperial installations and resources, inflicting as much damage as possible in an attempt to show the galaxy that the monolithic Empire can be defeated. These Jedi are almost constantly on the run, because they take no pains to hide their abilities or affiliation from the prying eyes of the Empire. With Darth Vader and the Emperor's agents always close on their heels, these Jedi Refugees strike hard and fast before retreating back into the shadows until the Jedi hunters let down their guard once more. Jedi Refugee Encounters Jedi Refugees make excellent mentors and allies for any heroes in The Dark Times or The Rebellion Era. Unless the heroes are upstanding citizens of the Empire, they might cross paths with one or more Jedi Refugees at any point during their careers. Most Jedi Refugees are wary about new allies at first, given the Empire's many attempts to infiltrate their inner circle, but once a potential ally proves to be loyal, they are quick to return the sentiment. Jedi Refugees are rarely found in the presence of other Force-users. Most encounters with Jedi Refugees will include a small number of allies, usually soldiers or other rebellious agents who help the Jedi further his or her goals. Jedi Refugees work well with soldiers who can provide ranged attacks and cover fire as the Jedi moves into melee. Additionally, a Jedi Refugee encounter might include a pilot and a fast vehicle, allowing the Jedi to flee quickly in case the Empire shows up. Jedi Refugee Statistics (CL 12) Medium Jedi 7/Scoundrel 2/Jedi Knight 3 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +13 Languages: 'Basic, Bothan, Sullustese Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 26; 'Block, Deflect, Dodge, Shii-Cho Hit Points: 86, Damage Threshold: 24; Force Fortification Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (2d8+6) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +10 (3d8+6) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +13 'Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '+13 '''Attack Options: 'Combat Reflexes, [[Dastardly Strike|'''Dastardly Strike]], Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike Special Actions: Force Haze Force Power Suite (Use the Force +11): ''Battle Strike'', Farseeing, Force Disarm, Force Stun, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke, Surge (2) Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Block, Clear Mind, Dastardly Strike, Deflect, Force Fortification, Force Haze, Shii-Cho 'Feats: 'Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Deception), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +14, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Perception +13, Use the Force +14 (May reroll opposed Sense Force, must take second result) '''Possessions: '''Loose-Fitting Clothes, Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Variable